


Liar's Tounge

by Five_oh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, Blind V | Kim Jihyun, Blood and Torture, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Main Character is with Mint Eye (Mystic Messenger), Mint Eye, Murder, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), POV Multiple, POV Third Person Omniscient, Psychological Torture, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Torture, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_oh/pseuds/Five_oh
Summary: Saeran gets what he wants with Myung (MC) helping him.Well, at least what he thinks he wants~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Liar's Tounge

**Author's Note:**

> Seven. Is. My. Favorite. Character.
> 
> Well... he's tied with Saeran and Yoosung. hahaha...
> 
> This is not a happy story. No happy ending here.
> 
> I don't know how legal systems work for the most part so... yeah.
> 
> MAY ADD ONTO THIS LATER BUT FOR NOW, IM SAYING ITS COMPLETE

“Hello.” 

Seven jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, causing it to spin and hit the corner of the room. The computer screens lit up Saeran’s face, it was cold and filled with spite. Seven stared up at him, questioning where it all went wrong. It was his fault he was like this. If only he could go back and do it all over again.

“Looks like a liar was trying to get our information kitty. We can’t have that now, can we?” Saeran was talking to a girl in the shadows, a girl wearing an all-black tank top dress that barely reached her knees. 

“Myung? I thought- I thought you died in the apartment!” Seven scrambled to get on his hands and knees. Rika’s apartment had exploded, she couldn’t be here. “We all thought you died! We were all so worried about you.”

Saeran’s sole of his boot made direct contact with Seven’s face, breaking his glasses in the process and possibly even his nose. “Don’t you fucking lie. You didn’t really ever give a shit about her.”

“Saeran ple-” A sharp kick in the side, knocking the wind out of Seven.

“I don’t want my name dirtied by a traitor like you. She’s in paradise! I’m in paradise!” Saeran had a malicious grin. Seven hurt, not only because of the kicks but because it pained him to see his brother this way. He was supposed to be the happy one between them.

“I don’t know what they did to you both but please, listen to me!”

“Why should I listen to the man who left me to die in that apartment?” Myung squatted down next to Seven and lifted his head up by his hair. Seven could feel blood trickle from his nose, racing down his face till it fell to the stone floor. 

“I never wanted to-” Myung smashed Seven’s face to the floor, listening to several teeth and filling Seven’s mouth with blood. Seven couldn’t help but believe he deserved at least a little bit of what they were doing. He failed both of them. He did this to both of them. He couldn’t stop it from happening.

“Shut your ugly ass face up. You knew there was a bomb. You put the bomb there. You basically held me in a death trap for days and didn't even try to warn me. You didn’t warn me Seven!” Myung watched as Seven spat out the blood gathering in his mouth, along with a couple of back teeth.

“I’m sorry.” Tears were forming in his eyes as he tried to plead, to apologize. It became clearer and clearer that they were not going to accept anything he said but he had to try. He couldn’t lose hope.

Another swift kick came from Saeran that landed directly in the center of Seven’s stomach, causing him to land harshly on his back. His head was ringing. “No, you fucking aren’t you liar!” Seven saw Saeran grab a baseball bat from seemingly nowhere.

“Saeran! Myung! Please stop this!” Seven begged through the pain. If he could get to them, make them understand him. He tried getting up to be able to stand but Saeran’s bad made contact with his kneecaps before he could.

“Hey kitty, do you know the best way to get a liar to stop lying?” Saeran cooed at Myung. Seven hated that. He couldn’t deny that he had feelings for her, even after she smashed his face. It was what he felt like he deserved for causing all this. 

What Seven didn’t notice was Myung grabbing a big pair of scissors from a chest filled with sharp objects of all shapes and sizes. Pinning Seven face up, his arms pinned between her legs as she sat on his chest. “Say Aaah!”

Myung forced Seven’s mouth open with one hand and grabbed his tongue. Seven realized what she was about to do. He couldn’t break free from her weight on top of him. He tried biting down on Myung’s hand to get her to stop.

“You little fucker!” She punched his throat, stunning him. He was already weak from the bows to the side and to the face, Seven could barely fight anymore. After awkwardly maneuvering the scissors and battling Seven’s grappling, she slowly closed the scissors on his tongue. 

Seven let out a horrific scream that turned into a gargle as blood rushed from the nub that was his tongue and started trickling down the sides of his face, it started pooling under his head and in his ear. The warm sensation of it going into his ears

“Awh, Luciel. Did my little kitty cat get your tongue?” Seven’s head was rushing, he could barely understand what his brother was saying to him. “We can’t let him bleed out yet little kitty.”  
Seven felt the scissors cut the fabric off his jacket, which was them promptly shoved into his mouth. He could only breathe in short painful bursts from his nose as he tried not to focus on the pain.

“The liar can no longer lie~” Myung purred, clutching what was Seven’s tongue.

Seven whimpered through the cloth in pain. He could only see blurs, his glasses were shattered on the floor. This was a cruel story, a dreadful path.

“Now you know at least a little bit of how I felt when you left me. Left me to die in that wretched place! I’ve wanted to do this for so very long now. Seeing you in pain makes me want to celebrate! But not yet, we have so much more fun in store~” Saeran placed his foot on Seven’s neck and slowly started applying pressure. Seven tried to counteract it with his hands, which made Hyung decide to kick him in the face with her heels.

“Saeran, what’s going on?” Seven couldn’t believe his ears. V? Why was V here, at this place? 

“Nothing of importance you- you fucking traitor. Leave and go die in a pit somewhere.” Saeran hissed. Seven may not have trusted V anymore, but he needed to have someone, anyone, know what’s happening to him. He tried yelling out to V but it only came out as a muffled cry.

Hyung took the bat and hit Seven’s side. He could feel several ribs crack and move. “Shut the fuck up.” She whispered in his ear.

“Are you hurting someone!? Saeran-”

“Leave before I blow a hole in your head!” Saeran threw a glass at V, hitting him directly in the shoulder. “LEAVE!”

Seven saw his only hope of escaping this situation leave him behind, stumbling away. V… what the hell was this situation that they were in?

Seven needed to reach out to them, but how could he without being able to speak? To tell them what he felt. Myung was sitting on her knees facing him. Seven outreached his hand to her, she was his last lifeline. She had kept him hopeful ever since she joined the RFA! He felt like she was the only person who would understand him, the real him.

“Luciel? Are you trying to brainwash my kitty cat? I can’t have that! BESIDES, I'VE PLAYED WITH YOU ENOUGH!” Panic rushed Seven’s mind, he needed to get out of this place NOW. He knew it was useless but he had to try. He flipped to his stomach and tried crawling as fast as he could to the door.

“Say night night to Luciel, Myung!” Seven felt Saeran grab his hair, pulling him up by it. A cold blade was pressed up against his neck. This was how he was going to die.

“Night night!”

A crimson red stream splattered against the floor, Saeran had hit a large vein in Seven’s neck. It was only a moment before he lost consciousness, then died. Saeran looked at the mess of what was his brother. He thought doing this would fix the pain in his heart, free him to be able to live the life he wanted. Why did he still feel so empty? 

“Myung, do you want to take a trip to the ocean? I heard it’s quite common for people to dump trash off those cliffs.”

“It seems that most students have skipped class today. Does anyone know what happened?” Yoosung looked around at the lecture hall, the day he chose to go to all his classes majority of the other students were in their dorms recovering from hangovers. He still couldn’t believe he was going to school with Seven missing. It had been a week since anyone had heard from him. While Seven had told them if this happened he was most likely dead, Yoosung couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

“There was a party sir, I’m pretty sure most of the students are in their dorms. Recovering.” The girl who was sitting next to Yoosung had spoken up.  
“Well… Wout you six want to watch the news and study this hour?” The teacher pulled out one of those rolling TVs and turned on the news, without asking any of the students. Yoosung couldn’t complain, more time to study while listening mindlessly to what was going on.

“-reporting that it was a crime of passion, multiple fractures, and a cut-out tongue to prove that. The man remains unidentified, while we can’t show you any photographs of him we can tell you he was a red-haired man in his early twenties. No identifying tattoos or items on him. If you have any tips please call this number immediately.”

Yoosung looked up from his work immediately and stared at the number. Could it… Seven? Yoosung wrote down the number they were showing on the screen. He needed to call. It couldn’t be Seven, could it?

“I’m… I’m going out to make a call.” Yoosung’s heart was racing, he had never called in for something like this. His voice was unsteady.

“Wait, do you think you know that guy?” The girl questioned him.

“A friend of mine has been missing for a while…” Yoosung blankly told her as he headed out of the classroom. He dialed the number and listened to his phone ring. What the hell was he doing? There was a possibility this could put him in danger.

“Information hotline, what are you calling in for?” 

“My name is Yoosung Kim. I’m calling about the unknown murder victim? The red-haired one? I have a friend I haven’t been able to get into contact with for over a week and he matched the description.”

“Can you tell me his name? Any information?”

“He- he would be pissed if it wasn’t him and I told you his name. Is there any way I can see if it’s really him? Can I go to the place and… I don’t know… identify his body there?” Yoosung didn’t know what he was saying. Did he really want to see a dead body? What if it wasn’t Seven? God, he hoped it wasn’t Seven so he could still cling on to that hope that he could still be alive. His hands were cold and sweaty and he fumbled with his phone.

“Let me put you on hold while I check to see if that is a possibility.”

Yoosung waited those agonizing minutes and he paced up and down the hall. He noticed the girl peak her head out of the door to the classroom. She seemed very worried, probably about him.  
“Is it your friend?” Her voice was pleasing to hear, it calmed Yoosung down a bit.

“I don’t know, I may be going in to identify the body-” Yoosung put a finger up to signal her as he was taken off hold. 

“Can you get to ----------- police station within thirty minutes?” 

“Yeah, I can get there.”

“Alright. An officer will take you where you need to go when you get there.”

“Alright… bye.”

“Take care now.”

The ride was long and nerve-wracking in the subway system but eventually, Yoosung got to the station. He wanted to tell the people in the messenger where he was going and what he was doing but he couldn’t bring himself to log on the messenger.

The police officer greeted Yoosung and brought him down to the morgue. Yoosung was getting more and more nervous. There was someone in a clean white coat that brought him to the big metal lockers. There was also a man with long brown hair wearing a very… unique coat. 

“Who is this kid?”

“Yoosung Kim. I- are you the detective?”

“He’s here to help identify the body. Two witnesses are better than the word of one.” The person in the white coat unlocked one of the drawers and rolled out the body, still covered in a white sheet. Yoosung was scared out of his mind as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket.

When the sheet was lifted Yoosung was face to face with Seven, shattering all hopes that he was still alive. He could feel tears starting to roll down his face.

“Yeah, he was one of ours.” The man bluntly stated. How could someone be like that after seeing a dead body? Was he used to it already? What a sad life that would be!

“Seven…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending ->Rushed  
> Projecting on characters -> Probably
> 
> Don't @ me~~


End file.
